The use of respirators and similar breathing apparatus have become a regular part of life for many. In addition to those needing respirators and similar devices for a medical condition, such asthma and emphysema, new strategies for healing illnesses are being developed that use oxygen therapy. Oxygen therapy relies heavily on such breathing apparatus because the cost of a hyperbaric chamber is prohibitive for most folks.
The breathing apparatus is referred to herein as a continuous positive airway apparatus CPAP. This apparatus develops a concentrated oxygenated air stream within the apparatus using the environmental air. The CPAP apparatus includes an output. Connected to the output of the CPAP is a hose or an airway tube. The subject of this invention is the cleaning of the airway tube.
Typically manufacturers of such tubular airways recommend cleaning with the use of a mild soap. The mild soap is mixed with water and then applied to the internal surfaces of the tube to wash away any contaminants. Typically, the soapy water is swished about the inside of the tube and the tube rinsed off and left to air dry.
As readily apparent, this kind of method may be at least somewhat inefficient and very time consuming. Additionally, after repeated usage soap residue builds up on the interior walls of the tube and degrade the tube. Additionally, the water left to its own device does not completely dry before the user is ready for its next use. The user is then left with a wet hose or additional waiting time.
What is needed is a method and device for thoroughly and efficiently cleaning the airway tube.